


Bruno Bangnyfe one-shots

by aliceinreverselondon



Series: Bruno Bangnyfe stuff [1]
Category: BURN THE WITCH (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceinreverselondon/pseuds/aliceinreverselondon
Summary: A series of one-shots that aren't necessarily connected.
Relationships: Bruno Bangnyfe/Original Female Character(s), Bruno Bangnyfe/Reader
Series: Bruno Bangnyfe stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974184
Kudos: 36





	1. A little more time

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr: @aliceinreverselondon. I posted a headcanon and a one-shot collection story as well, and some of these might be connected.

Great. Another one. Another friend of yours had announced they were expecting a baby and now you looked just as sad as you usually did after hearing such news. Knowing perfectly well what was bothering you, Bruno let out a sigh and sat down next to you on the couch.

“Look, I’m still not saying that I never want to be a father, I just think it’s… too soon.” Without even looking at him, you nodded then pulled your knees up to your chest. Well, he didn’t have much choice now but to tell you the truth he had figured out after your last breakup. “If I’m about to be a father one day, I’ll only do it if I can be present in my child’s life,” he admitted.

Finally, you turned to him with your eyes being wide from surprise. “Are you serious?”

He always assumed you knew he had never lied when he talked about the timing. If you had known that, though, you wouldn’t be this surprised to hear it now. “Why wouldn’t I be? I’m the Director of the Inks which comes with a lot of responsibilities already. And I work a lot. If we had a child now I’d either have to give up my position before I could make my mark or I would never be here with the two of you.”

To be honest, Bruno expected to see a smile. Not a big bright smile, only a small one. But what he got was quite the opposite. If anything, you looked guilty. “I didn’t notice how selfish I’d been all along,” you began quietly as you leaned your head on this shoulder. “I never… really considered your career, even though I knew how important it is to you.”

“All I’m asking for is a little more time. A year, maybe.” He slowly wrapped an arm around your shoulder then kissed the top of your head. “You know what? One year can work. Just one.”


	2. Cheater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration: "Alarm" by Anne-Marie

That damn buzzing sound was driving you crazy. In the past few days, you’d begun to hear Bruno’s phone buzzing more and more frequently, and you could tell it wasn’t work-related. He kept avoiding your eyes whenever you asked him if everything was okay which made it clear he was hiding something. Normally you weren’t the jealous type but with his history, you couldn’t help but assume the worst.

One evening when he left to take a shower and you once again heard that buzzing sound, you quickly picked up his phone to see what was going on. Since he usually unlocked it with face or fingerprint recognition and you didn’t know his password either, you could only rely on the notification on the lock screen. But no luck. Bruno wasn’t an idiot, he changed the settings so the content of the notification would be hidden.

The phone was back on the nightstand by the time he returned with a wolfish smile on his lips. “I missed you in there,” he told you as he lied down next to you. “It’s been such a long day. I couldn’t wait to come home to you.”

“Well, now you’re here.” You fucking liar, you added in yourself. “Oh, I know you said you’d probably be free all weekend and we could spend it together, but I promised to have lunch and watch a movie with the girls tomorrow.”

You tried to sound like you felt really bad about changing your plans, hoping in the end he would walk into your trap. Because this was a trap: you’d only asked your friends to spend the rest of Saturday afternoon with you earlier that evening. Based on your previous experience with him he would use this opportunity to meet up with that woman. All you had to do now was getting evidence to prove he was cheating.

“It’s okay,” he said, successfully snapping you out of your thoughts. “I know you don’t meet as often as you used to. Maybe I’ll use this time to hang out with Rickenbacker then.”

While he slowly repositioned himself to be on top of you and you saw those bright blue eyes again, you began to question your judgment. What if you were just being paranoid and he wasn’t hiding anything? After all, he hadn’t become distant lately and he still kissed and touched you like he always did. You hated this. All it took to turn you into some stupid, naïve schoolgirl was one kiss.

But he knew this perfectly well. If he knew you were suspicious, maybe he used sex to make you forget about your little theory. For now, you decided to play along but the alarm was still ringing in the back of your mind so you wouldn’t forget what you suspected he was doing behind your back.

A few hours later you woke up to the all too familiar buzzing sound, although this time you could also feel it. Bruno didn’t move, he kept sleeping with an arm around your waist, so you tried to move very carefully as you looked around. When your eyes fell on his arm he had wrapped around your body, you suddenly remembered: it was his watch you felt vibrating. He was tracking his sleep, this is why he never took it off at night. And for your luck, he saw his notifications on it but unlike on his phone, he couldn’t hide its content.

Making sure you wouldn’t wake him up, you quickly checked the notifications. It was a message from a woman you hadn’t heard of before, confirming to meet him the next day. You were right then, he was cheating on you.

After this, it was hard to act like everything was okay. Bruno was talking about his plans for the evening during breakfast, but all you could think about was what you should do now. Was there a chance he would get bored of her and stay with you? Or was history repeating itself? Either way, you had to stay calm and smile while you figured that out. You couldn’t even tell your friends about it because _we told you so_ was the last thing you wanted to hear.

Everything changed in the afternoon, though. When he kissed you, you could smell that bitch on him. What an idiot, he should’ve taken a shower. You took a few steps back to build some distance and buried your hands in your hair. Well, you clearly couldn’t ignore it.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked worriedly.

“Does she know you have a girlfriend?” you asked angrily. “Or did you tell her what you had told me back in the day? You know, that you’re keeping a break?” Bruno opened his mouth to say something but you weren’t interested. “Don’t even bother, I don’t care about your excuses. I can smell her perfume on you, Bruno! Did you really think I wouldn’t find out?”

For long seconds he remained silent and you could tell he was trying to determine what answer wouldn’t provoke an even bigger fight. “I fucked up, I know,” he admitted eventually. “But she knows it’s only temporary because I don’t want to leave you.”

“Well, too late, you already lost me. Please, sleep somewhere else tonight because I want to pack my things in peace.”

“Y/N, listen, damn it!” This was new. He sounded desperate. Letting out a sigh, you folded your arms over your chest and leaned against the wall behind you. “You have every right to believe I’m lying but I promise I’m telling the truth. I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and yes, I know this sounds like bullshit after I cheated on you. She… started flirting with me and I think I just wanted to see if I was over that phase.”

You couldn’t help but laugh at this pathetic excuse. “You would’ve figured that out after one night!”

“I told her it was over but she couldn’t leave me alone. I’m willing to admit that I’m stupid and weak, and I shouldn’t have agreed to meet her again. Please, give me another chance,” he tried.

Bruno still didn’t get it. The moment you’d told him you wouldn’t be home this afternoon he asked this woman to meet him. He didn’t hesitate and he acted like everything was perfectly fine. If what he said was true, that he really wanted to end that affair, he would’ve acted accordingly and you would’ve noticed that he looked troubled. But he didn’t. You were sure he wasn’t planning to end it. Shaking your head, you went to the bedroom and started packing your things, ignoring as he tried to convince you to stay.


	3. They got no idea about me and you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was inspired by Taylor Swift’s song “Dress”. Happy 3rd birthday, reputation!

The annual Wing Bind Ball was here and Bruno still hated it with every inch of his body. Even if it wasn’t the boring, old-fashioned ball it used to be, people were still trying way too hard to be on their best behavior. Weren’t they there to have fun? Be this serious on the job, not at a party.

But this year’s event was different for two reasons. Next year’s ball would be organized by the Inks therefore he had to officially pick up the baton and promise to throw the best party even blah blah blah… And the more important reason was you. As the deputy director of the Billionaires you were in charge of the event which meant you couldn’t just sneak off to spend time together. You both had responsibilities and general priorities that night.

Also, no one knew you were together. This certainly made things a lot more complicated. And interesting. And maybe a little more exciting. Would you be able to interact without people finding out the truth? Could you even find an opportunity to do so?

The thing is, it wasn’t easy to find you alone since everybody wanted to talk to you about the event. When he had followed the protocol and congratulated Harry for the success of the party, he casually pointed out that you did most of the work and so people should bother you instead of him. No wonder every guest wanted a piece of you. Letting out a sigh, Bruno pulled his phone out of his pocket and began to type a message in the encrypted app you used for written communication.

_Bruno: I’d like to congratulate in person. It’s strictly professional, of course. Harry told me you’re the brain and heart behind this._

_Y/N: Then why don’t you come over here now?_

With a wolfish smile he looked up from the screen and searched the room to find you. When your eyes locked, he could immediately tell you felt the same way he did. Keeping this safe distance and acting like there was nothing between you two was the worst thing he had to endure lately. He wanted to pull you close and kiss you and be affectionate but he couldn’t do it. You weren’t alone which would surely make this encounter even worse. Did he want that? Did you want that?

_Bruno: I don’t like to share._

_Bruno: Also, I don’t think we should be alone in a room full of people because I’m not sure I could behave._

At first you only smiled at him, but then you rolled your eyes.

_Y/N: I can’t recall the last time you could behave._

_Bruno: Ouch._

_Y/N: But it’s true and you know it._

_Bruno: Yeah, but still, you shouldn’t say it._

_Y/N: You said it would be strictly professional. Come on, I don’t bite._

_Bruno: Not in public_ 😏

_Y/N: Hey!_

He screwed up with that last one. Not because you got mad but because now his mind couldn’t stop playing reruns of the times you had playfully bit him in the bedroom. The two of you made a great team and he wished you could make your relationship official. But telling HR about it would come with a lot of paperwork and neither of you wanted to deal with bureaucracy. Normally, he preferred to follow the rules, but this time he simply didn’t feel like filling out a bunch of stupid forms.

Before he knew it, Bruno was surrounded by fellow members of the Inks and he had no choice but to focus on that conversation instead of you. He felt his phone buzzing in his pocket over and over again, probably because you were bombing him with messages that he couldn’t check right away. He had to try and stay patient, even if it wasn’t as easy as it sounded. His body wanted to act on its own, reaching for the device the moment he didn’t focus on self-control, so it took a lot of effort not do it.

It was only a painfully slowly passing hour later when he could finally get away from people long enough to check his messages. There were quite a lot of them along with a few missed calls from you. But calls? Why would you call him? You had previously agreed not to do that to avoid suspicion.

_Y/N: I have a surprise._

_Y/N: Don’t you want to know what it is?_

_Y/N: Bruno, don’t ignore me, please!_

_Y/N:_

__

_Y/N: Please, answer your phone, it’s important!_

_Y/N: You know I wouldn’t call you if it wasn’t._

_Y/N: Fine: Harry can’t stay until the end of the party so I’ll be the one on stage with you!_

_Y/N: Because of this change ‘sadly’ we have to discuss the choreography of the whole thing._

_Y/N: And when I say discuss it…_

Bruno didn’t believe it at first, and he couldn’t decide if Harry really had to leave this early or if you just somehow managed to convinced him. Either way, he liked it. No, he loved it. He really loved the idea of finally spending some time alone with you.

_Bruno: How about the meeting room on the top floor? They said we can use it._

_Bruno: Hello, Y/N! So do you wanna meet?_

_Bruno: I can bully you as well, you know._

_Bruno:_

_Y/N: Sorry, Harry wants to talk to me about something before he leaves._

_Y/N: We’ll meet on stage soon!_

_Y/N: PS: I love you_ 🧡😙

_Bruno:_

He watched the screen for a while but apparently you hadn’t even seen the message yet. So much for his plan to kiss you before leaving. Or to do so much more in that meeting room where an employee would have temporarily turned off the security cameras. Harry isn’t the type to respect the meetings of the Top of Horns and now Bruno knew that apparently, he was also the master of cockblocking.

But at least this gave him a little time to think. He hated this. He truly hated that the two of you had to hide all the time. Maybe he should bother with that stupid paperwork after all. And then he suddenly realized that being on that stage together in front of all those Wing Bind employees actually gave him the chance to prove you he was serious about this relationship.

Later, just before he was about to join you on stage, Bruno took a deep breath. This was for the best. He had to do it. So he walked up the small stairs, briefly waving at the crowd then stopping next to you in front of a microphone. You were talking but he couldn’t focus on the words. He was losing his patience. He couldn’t stand the idea of standing so close to you any longer without doing anything.

“Oh, fuck it,” he said quietly before putting a hand on the back of your neck and pulling you close for a kiss. Not a simple little peck on the lips. No. It was the kind of passionate kiss he desperately needed after pining after you all evening. When he pulled away with a wide grin on his lips, he noticed how confused you looked. You clearly enjoyed it and didn’t even try to stop him but it was surely unexpected. Clearing his throat, Bruno turned back to the crowd. “Okay, okay, you can stop murmuring. Yes, we’re together. Yes, I love her. Yes, I’ll do the paperwork on Monday,” he added, looking at the head of HR. “We hope you had fun tonight, see you next year and so on. Bye!”


End file.
